To Keep Her
by white pedal
Summary: Ryou has decided to make a big decision in his life, while weary of the consequences he wants to take that chance; all in the name of love. Commission for Autobot00001


_**A point commission story for Autobot00001, he wanted a story about Ryou Bakura and my OC Daiana Whethers. I've been thinking about them a lot myself, and with some inspiration from Halloween and with Ryou's background of enjoying the supernatural and the Occult, I finally got the vibe for my couple:) And stay tune for another OC mention:)**_

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Ryou Bakura, the twenty-four year old Museum owner of Domino city, lover of all things supernatural and occult like, and the most handsome man in Domino according to the women was stirring his coffee in curiosity and sheer focus.

It was early in the afternoon when he and his former Yami, now brother, Bakura were sitting in the local coffee shop with Bakura stuffing his face with donuts. The two men decided to go out for the day as Bakura wanted to see more of Domino ever since he gotten his original body back, from his built, height, skin complexion with his scar.

_**CRUNCH!**_

To his enormous appetite.

As Bakura stuffed his face, Ryou contiued contimplating something for a long time. He's been that way since last week when he got back from France on business and hasn't stopped thinking about it.

Not wanting to remain silent anymore, he looks up from his cup and looks at his friend, "Bakura, can I ask you something personal?"

Bakura continued eating, "Yeah? What is it?" he said impatiently.

Ryou starred at his coffee, "...When you met Delilah, when did you realize she was the one for you?"

Bakura blinked at that question, he found it odd that Ryou would ask that question as he saw with his own eyes how much he loves Delilah. After five thousand years apart from tragedy and admitting his faults that made Delilah leave, thanks to Zorc for interfering in their relationship, they not only rekindled that love, Ryou got a front row seat to how much his former Yami loved the Ancient Greek woman.

From smacks on her buttocks, Delilah stroking his hair and nights where Ryou heard them in the mist of their love making, often making him cringe and forcing him to cover his head with a pillow.

"Well if you must know, I knew Delilah was the one when I tasted her roasted pig for the first time." Bakura answered.

"So she won your heart through your stomach?" Ryou asked.

"...Well, not right away, but it was a start. Why are you asking me this?"

Ryou starred at his coffee again, his hands shaking a bit, but he finally spoke, "...Bakura...I think Daiana's the one for me."

Bakura blinked, "What do you mean? You two dated for nearly two years haven't you? You guys started getting together while Delilah and I were still imprisoned in the millenium Ring and Lion talisman."

"Yes, but this is serious. A lot of tie has past and this the first relationship with a woman I've ever had, a real relationship that doesn't involve women swooning over me like a celebrity. Daiana's special...the first time when we met she didn't try to flirt with me or anything...she actually just asked me simple question and talked to me like I was a human being." Ryou explained.

Bakura bit into the Boston Cream, "Isn't that Tea Gardner girl like that with you though?"

"Yes but she likes Yugi, and no offense to her but I don't think she has the same tolerance of the supernatural like Daiana has, regardless of her adventures with Yugi and unlike us she never had a Yami."

"...Ryou...why are you contemplating your relationship with Daiana? You're planning to dump her?" Bakura asked flatly, "If you do, Delilah will after your head."

Ryou shook his head, "Never...I want to ask for her hand in marriage."

Bakura nearly choked when he heard Ryou answer. Ryou didn't budge as Bakura was wheezing, with some bystanders looking at Bakura in shock and worry. Bakura eventually breathed again and starred at Ryou dumbfounded.

"Excuse me!?" Bakura exclaimed.

"You heard me, I want to marry Daiana and have her become my wife." Ryou answered as he drank his coffee.

Bakura just starred. Bakura himself never believed in the institution of marriage, even in back in his days in ancient Egypt as he saw it as a waste of time. Two people can always declare their love for each other and have children, a wedding ceremony and a contract for them to sign was dubious in his mind as contracts and a fancy ceremony don't always hold true to the people involved. To Bakura, marriage is just legal proof one person is with someone and the woman will be expected to have his child from the union in society to make them seem moral.

He didn't need a wedding for him to show Delilah how much he loved her and how much she loved him in return. But he was still baffled that Ryou wants to do just that with his lovers previous Hikari.

"When did you start thinking this in your head?" Bakura asked.

"Weeks ago, actually," Ryou started explaining, "Daiana and I were walking in the streets one day after stopping at the bakery."

"Obviously," Bakura deadpanned, "you always had a sweet tooth."

Ryou looked annoyed at Bakura but continued, "When Daiana and I looked through the window, we saw a giant wedding cake...and that's when it started. She looked at it for a long time and the couple who ordered the cake, she said that the couple had a good imagination for what they ordered and heard how they planned their wedding and honeymoon. I thought the same to and realized that for the past four years we've been together, Daiana and I never once spoke about about what we'd do for the rest of our lives...I think it's time for her and I to have that discussion and plan our future."

Bakura sighed after Ryou explained, "Honestly, I don't see the point of you asking her to marry you. You two live together and you made it clear you love her already. You eat together, sleep together and even fart in front of each other, what's the point of having a priest or a judge declare to the world that you two are together?"

"...Because I want people to know I belong to someone."

Bakura was silent.

Ryou looked down, innocent brown eyes narrowing,"As long as I can remember, there have been women chasing after me, even before I met Daiana. But after I met Daiana, and even now they've been harassing her and even threatening her. I want to let the world know that I belong to her now, and no one else, but even more, I want to protect her."

"...You really want this, don't you?"

"More than anything."

Bakura could see it in Ryou's eyes, the young man had made his decision. Bakura sighed in, "Alright, go ahead and ask her. But don't come crying to me if she says no."

Ryou nodded, "Noted. So how do you think I should ask her?"

"She's your woman, how should I know?"

Ryou blushes in embarrassment, "But I'm no good at this kind of stuff. What if I make a fool of myself?" he asked in concern.

Bakura looked at Ryou deadpanned, "You have several times, and showed even the worse sides of yourself to her before and she hasn't left. Just do whatever you think gets the job done." Bakura barked.

Ryou recoiled from Bakura's outburst, which caused a few people and some of the cafe employee's to jump from fright. Ryou became sheepish and scratches his cheek with a finger, "Maybe I should ask someone else for some advice."

* * *

Ryou met up with Joey and Tristan in their apartment after Bakura left to go home. When Ryou told them he was planning to ask Daiana to marry him, they were ecstatic and offered their congratulations for taking the biggest step of his life.

Joey sat on his chair backwards, resting his head on his arms, "So you're thinking of finally popping the question, huh?" Joey asked with a grin.

Ryou smiled and nodded, "Yes, I am. I'm just trying to figure out how to propose to her that will be memorable. Do you have any suggestions?"

Joey sat up and crossed his arms with pride on his face, "Well you've come to the right place, Ryou! It just so happens I'm an expert in the romance department!"

Tristan started laughing, "You? An expert on romance? The only thing you've ever romance was when you sweet talked that nacho supreme at Burger World."

Joey glares at Tristan, "Oh and you think you could do better, Tristan?!"

Tristan stands up and the two men look up as Tristan gave them a grin that rivaled Joey's "Yeah, as a matter of fact I can! Ryou, you just have to follow your heart and wait for the right moment."

Ryou blinked in confusion, "But when is the right moment?"he asked with uncertainty.

Tristan places a hand on Ryou's shoulder reassuringly, "You won't know until it happens. It just happens. Like how I knew the right moment telling Serenity I loved her."

Joey glared when Tristan said the last part, "Oh come on! Are you really gonna start bringing that up again?!" Joey said angrily with annoyance in his voice.

Tristan confessed his love to Serenity when she moved to Domino city after disowning her and Joey's mother after finding out unpleasant things about her that made their father look like a Saint and made the courts terminate her rights, causing their mother go on the run from the public eye once she was exposed.

During that difficult time when things were settling down, Tristan knew it was the time to confess his feelings to Serenity as she wanted honesty from everyone and won't tolerate anyone hiding anything from her anymore after being lied to for years by her mother to keep her dependent and by her brother trying protect her from the world that already threw to much at her since birth.

At first Serenity wasn't sure about Tristan's confession, as she was still recovering from the emotional trauma from her mother and didn't want to make any rash decisions during that emotional time, she told Tristan she needed time to think about it and Tristan feared he confessed at the wrong time and added more stress on the poor girl.

But days later, after Tristan left her to think about her feelings, she knocked his door and when Tristan opened the door, and the next thing he knew Serenity flung her arms around him and they nearly fell to the floor while Serenity fiercely pressed her lips against his.

Since then, they have been together for over a year, much to Joey's charging.

Tristan gave Joey an annoyed look, "Hey! I'm trying to help a friend here! This is big Joey, he's going to propose to the girl he loves. This is a big step, and my experience can help!"

"Well this better not be giving you any funny idea's with my sister!" Joey warned.

"Well if you're not using it for Mai-"

Ryou stood up trying to defuse the fight, "Boys boys please! No fighting!"

Joey and Tristan stopped their fighting and realized they were being foolish. They looked at Ryou apologetically, "Sorry." they both said.

Joey looks at Ryou with a serious look, "But as much as I hate to admit it, I think Tristan's right. It does happen when it's right, but I want to ask you this...do **you** think it's the right time? Do you want to marry Daiana?"

Ryou looked down and nodded, "This has been on my mind for so long. I feel it in my heart that's it's time, I just need to find a way to execute it and make it memorable for us."

Joey places a hand on his shoulder, "In that case, go for it."

Tristan smiles, "Yeah, the best way to do it, is by doing it your way."

Ryou blinked, and smiled, "Thanks guys."

* * *

"Ryou! I'm home!" Daiana called out as she opened the apartment door.

She had just got back from one of her classes from Domino community college around six o'clock in the evening. She took off her coat and scarf while kicking her boots off at the door, while pulling her wavy raven black hair back with her pink headband. Her dark brown eyes scanned to find her boyfriend.

"Ryou? Are you-?" Daiana stopped to catch her breath, she was in disbelief in what she saw.

The apartment was dark, except for the living room that was lit with candles that were for an occult, with some being religious candles with pictures of Saint Micheal, Saint Raphael and Saint Gabriel on them. Next to Daiana's surprise was that there were sweets on the coffee table, from little cakes, cookies, ham and cheese and crackers with the T.V. on readying for a movie to play.

Ryou and Daiana share an interest in the supernatural since they lived with their Yami's half their lives. Despite Daiana not being into the occult like Ryou is, she did like the candles and spirituality behind it.

"...Here?...What is all of this?" Daiana asked herself.

"Something I put together." a voice behind her spoke.

Daiana was startled, she turned around and saw Ryou standing behind her, smiling and was wearing a blue button shirt with black pants. Daiana sighed in relief, "Oh Ryou, you scared me!" she scolded a bit, but goes and gives Ryou a kiss on his cheek and looks at the living room again, "Did you do this?" she asked.

Ryou nodded, "I did, I thought I'd do something special for us tonight," Ryou goes to the table and brings out a bottle of wine with two glasses. He smiles at the girl, "shall we unwine?"

Daiana blinked, and smiled back while nodded, "Sure, I'd appreciate it. So what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Well we have wine and sweets, and for movies tonight we have Edward Scissor hands, Sleepy Hallow, Addams Family first and second movie, than we have Casper." Ryou explained.

Daiana giggled.

They sat on the couch with the wine and sweets at tow. Ryou and Daiana were sniffling at Edward scissor hands ending where an old Kim said she wants Edward to remember her in her youth and not what she looked like now at old age. When Sleepy Hollow came on, Daiana giggled how Icabod kept fainting and Ryou was fascinated by Katerina's witchcraft and Tim Burton's adaptation from making Icabod from a school teacher from the legends into a detective in his movie.

When Ryou played the Addams family movies, they kept blushing madly from Morticia and Gomez's love when Gomez kisses Morticia's arm, while their jaws dropped from Wedensday's saditic tendencies but end up laughing when she gives the antagonists what they deserved.

When Casper came on lastely, Daiana was delighted as she thought Casper was adorable. They laughed at the funny moments, but when Casper started telling Kat about his father and how he died, Ryou became Somber as Casper reminded him of himself; lonely, wished to have friends and how Casper wanted to help everyone like Ryou wanted to. Than Ryou heard a line from Casper that spoke to him.

_"Can I keep you?"_

At the end of the movie, Daiana stretched her arms, "That was great Ryou, I'm happy you did this. We should do it more often." Daiana said happily.

"...There's one more movie I want to play for us." Ryou said.

Daiana blinked, "Oh? What's that?"

Ryou got up and put in another disk and played it. Daiana blinked when she saw the title.

"Corpse Bride?"

As the movie played and Victor was saying his lines to propose to Emily, Ryou stood up and took Daiana's hand while kneeling as Victor said his lines.

_"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." _

Daiana didn't pay attention as her eyes were on Ryou, "Daiana, we've been together for about two years, and in that time were the happiest I've ever had in a long time."

_"Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine."_

"When we met in Burger World when you worked as a waitress, you treated me as a regular person and not like what the other girls at my school did, and when we began to hang out I never felt more at ease with you. You never saw me as odd for my interests, and when we discovered Bakura and Delilah and how you went through what I did...for the first time, I met someone who was like me. While Yugi had Atem, they didn't really know what me and Bakura suffered...but you and Delilah did, especially when we found out Bakura and Delilah were lovers in ancient times."

_"With this candle I will light your way through darkness."_

"We went through so much together over that short period, from our Yami's, to my father, your mothers death and your father trying to take you away from me. And yet we got through that hardship, and I haven't just gained a new best friend...but I also found the love of my life."

Daiana was in shock and tears were threatening to come out.

"R-Ryou..."

_"With this ring I ask you to be mine."_

Ryou reached into his pocket and looked at Daiana with determination, "Daiana, I thought long and hard over the last few weeks. While I wasn't sure if there was ever a right time for this, what I do know for certain is that I love you with every fiber of my being, and every moment I spend with you, including tonight is something I always wants us to share. I want to continue to have fun with you and be with you till our last day."

Ryou opens the box, and Daiana's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the diamond ring before her.

"Daiana Whether...will you marry me?"

There was silence for a moment, then tears streamed down Daiana's face and she slipped from the couch onto her knee's and began crying. Ryou became alarmed and started to panic inside as he tried to console her.

"Oh no! Daiana please don't cry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to put pressure on you for this-oh god I'm a fool I should have known this is the wrong time!"

_"Shit! Well done you fool! You'll never hear the end of this from Bakura, and Delilah's going to kill me!"_

Suddenly, Daiana looked at Ryou, and to his surprise, she spoke.

"I can't believe this is happening! I never thought this day would come! Not even when I was a little girl!" Daiana exclaimed as she wiped her eyes.

Ryou blinked, but was still concerned, "Daiana?"

Daiana continued through the tears, "I've been on the run for years, never having a real childhood or normal life growing up. And after meeting you, while things got weirder, it actually got better for me meeting you...and you are my first relationship I've ever had, and it just grew into this amazing relationship out of nowhere...and now here is the man I love proposing to me right here, this must be a dream!"

Ryou tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Daiana looked up at him, tears still swelling from her eyes, "I mean I never thought I would ever meet someone I love and actually have someone ask me to be his wife!" she smiled at him, "you must be crazy to do this if you want to put up with someone like me!"

Ryou blinked for a few minutes, then he started tearing up and laughing, "I think I should be the one to say that to you! I was terrified when you started crying and I thought you believed I was insane for doing this!"

As Ryou laughed, Daiana gently grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Than she directed the hand he had the ring in towards her finger, Ryou was wide-eyed when she positioned his fingers to hold the ring, and had them slip it onto hers.

Ryou was stunned, and Daiana smiled at him, "Yes...I will."

Ryou was speechless for a moment, looking at Daiana in disbelief, "...You mean?"

"Yes, I want to be your wife!" Daiana said in happiness.

In the television as Emily turned into butterflies descending into Heaven, Ryou and Daiana were kissing and fell onto the floor.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
